


love me lights out

by treebreaks (bluedreaming)



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/treebreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snowflake lands on the tip on Sungjoo's nose and before Yixuan realizes it he's leaning forward, soft lips pressed to the icy skin as he licks the tiny morsel of ice off Sungjoo's face.<br/><em>catbear advent 2016: december 1</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	love me lights out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kangaroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangaroo/gifts).



> This is for you kangaroo!  
> [prompt thread](http://bluedreaming.livejournal.com/37830.html?thread=10438#t10438)  
> Title is from [Xo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xUfCUFPL-8) by Beyoncé.

As his smile grows wider, brimming inside and out, Sungjoo starts laughing; Yixuan frowns at him in mild confusion before he joins in because he can't help it. There's no resisting the way Sungjoo's face opens up in laughter, the sound spilling out of his mouth and setting the air ringing with happiness, as snowflakes drift down from the dark night sky, catching the light of the street lamps, glowing like stars before they land, silently, on the white banks of snow on the edge of the skating rink. A snowflake lands on the tip on Sungjoo's nose and before Yixuan realizes it he's leaning forward, soft lips pressed to the icy skin as he licks the tiny morsel of ice off Sungjoo's face.

His laughing cuts off, abruptly, but it's not a bad thing; Yixuan can see himself reflected in the surface of Sungjoo's eyes, overlying the depth of emotion that is Sungjoo.

"That was funny," he agrees, "but I'm cold now and my feet are so frozen I think they've forgotten how to be feet and have started to think they're logs." Sungjoo's face dimples again and Yixuan tugs him gently by the hand, their skates swishing over the sleek surface of the ice, scored by lines and dents from all the other happy skaters before, as they reach the banks and step onto the rubber mats leading to the skating shack.

"I'm cold too," Sungjoo finally says, though there's still laughter in the timbre of his voice, a buoyancy in his step despite the slight shiver in his shoulders; together they slip through the door and Sungjoo snags a bare spot on the bench to start shucking off his skates as Yixuan fetches their boots and bags from the lockers.

Sungjoo's already waiting, stocking-clad toes wiggling in the—not exactly cold, because there are heaters, but not exactly warm, because the door to the outside keeps opening every few minutes, bring a gust of cold air with it—air, and reaches up to grab his boots before Yixuan has even sat down.

"I'm cold!" he says, giving a dramatic shiver as he shoves his skates into the bag and taps booted feet against the ground as he waits for Yixuan, who's hampered in his efforts to change into his books by the fact that he keeps laughing under his breath.

"You want to stop for hot chocolate on the way home?" he asks, when they're finally heading out to the car, bags slung over their shoulders, mittened hands wrapped around each other. It's still snowing, and Yixuan likes the way it makes the sky look like it's filled with falling stars.

"Heck yes," Sungjoo says, and then he's untangling his mittened hand from Yixuan, darting ahead as he runs to the car. "Last one has to pay!" he shouts over his shoulder, and Yixuan boosts off after him, even though he's severely handicapped by the laughter bubbling over from his chest.

"It's all the same money!" he calls, trying not to slip on the ice, but Sungjoo just sticks his tongue out over his shoulder and keeps running.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for **sonic** shiritori, first words from [Nothing comes from Nothing](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/448593.html), but I overshot by a day.


End file.
